Where are we going?
by ND17
Summary: Basically, Alex likes Marissa, Marissa Likes Alex will a cross country road trip help them figure it out? Seth and Summer are single.
1. In the begining

Where are we going?

Morning in New Port, the birds were chirping, the sun was just beginning to rise which gave a beautiful halo over—

**Seth-** Good morning!

He said as he walked into his cousin's room.

**Alex-** Don't you ever knock?

Asked Alex, her parents were in Europe on some business/vacation trip so Alex and her brother Ryan had to stay at their Grandpa Caleb's mansion.

**Seth-** Where would the surprise in that be?

He eyed his cousin's suit case

**Seth-** All that for one trip?

**Alex-** You never know what might happen or how long we may be gone for.

They didn't really have a plan. This morning was going to be the morning of the big cross country road trip; Seth, Summer, Marissa, Alex, Ryan and his girlfriend Lindsey had one month to be gone and practically a limitless spending allowance.

**Alex-** Where's Ryan?

Just then Ryan walked slowly into the room; he had his head hung low as if he didn't want to look into his sister's eyes.

**Ryan-** Here's the thing guys; Lindsey got into a summer program and she's staying. I'm gonna stay here to spend time with her.

**Seth and Alex-** WHAT!

**Marissa**- Come on Summer.

Marissa was beginning to become exasperated with her little friend.

**Marissa-** I am going to leave without you ifyou don't come out in 5-4-3-2

**Summer-** Fine! But if my hair falls flat you're gonna suffer the consequences.

Marissa simply smirked; her friend was crazy yes, but she understood wanting to look your best for someone special.

**Marissa-** How do I look? And be honest; don't try to protect my feelings.

**Summer-** God! You look great for the hundredth time!

Summer was getting VERY annoyed by Marissa's obsessive ness over how she looked for Alex. Summer had learned to accept Marissa's attraction to Alex. At first it did shock her, but she always knew that she would be there for her best friend no matter what.

**Marissa-** Okay, ready to go?

As everybody loaded the large SUV, Sandy and Kirsten watched. They had already set rules for this trip, and above all they trusted the kids…so they had no need to worry about the big trip.

**Seth-** Ah the 'open road', I can't wait to get there.

**Summer-** Where

**Seth-** Come again?

**Marissa- **Where are we going?

**Seth-** What?

**Summer**- The empty road, where is that?

They all looked around at each other unsure of what to say.

AN- So I have no idea where they should go, so please help me out.


	2. North or South

After calming down Summer who had begun to hyperventilate, they all decided to make their way to the closest big city.

**Alex-** So, we have San Francisco, San Diego, L.A, or um…yeah.

**Summer-** Been there, done that. We need to go somewhere that's out of California. Hawaii?

**Seth-** It's tourist season and you just got back from Hawaii.

**Summer-** but I look cute in a bikini.

**Seth-** I agree! Hawaii it is!

**Marissa-** no Seth you're right, it'll be way too crowded.

**Alex-** Chicago? It's really cool around this time of year. My dad use to take me and my mom there every summer to visit my aunt. From there we can go further east.

**Seth-** I'm in.

**Summer-** K

**Marissa-** Sounds good.

Secretly Marissa was just excited to be spending so much time in a car with Alex.

**Seth-** So, what do we do til we get there?

**Marissa-** Well you drive

**Summer-** We could talk. We have very interesting lives, I'm sure we cac talk until we get to Chicago.

**Marissa-** yeah…so…

**Alex-** I say we play 'sex'

**Summer-** Is that like a talking game?

Summer wanted to stear clear of anything that involved Marissa, Alex and sex.

**Alex-** You've never played 'sex'?

**Seth-** Of course, what do you think we're just sheltered New Port kids? No we don't know what 'sex' is.

**Alex-** Well, you've gotta wait til night to play so never mind.

**Summer-** why? Whats wrong with playing in the day time?

**Alex-** Well see…everytime someone sees a car with a busted head light, you call 'sex' and hit the roof of the car. If you are the last one to do this you gotta take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count.

**Summer-** so you just have to sit there naked?

**Alex-** um no… the first two people naked have to have sex.

**Summer-** What if it's you and Seth?

**Alex-** It cant be cuz that would be nasty beyond nasty.

**Seth-** but marissa and summer, now that would be something I would kill to see!

SMACK

**Alex-** What the hell?

**Summer-** that's for giving him ideas. You know how he gets!

**Marissa-** so yeah…talking?

Moments passed, then some more moments passed, then some more.

**Summer- **Coop! did you gear about the fall line Ralph Lauren is…

Alex and seth liijed at each other in the rear view mirror. Alex then put on her ipod and seth turned up the radio.

It was going to be a long ride to the windy city.


	3. On the road again

Six hours and 72 show tunes later, Seth decided that they needed to stop for lunch.

**Seth-** So, what do you guys wanna eat?

**Summer- French?**

**Alex-**(Just waking up) Where are we?

**Seth-** I don't know, but I'm hungry and tired.

**Summer-** Do you want me to drive?

**Marissa-** NO!

**Summer-** why not?

**Marissa-** you almost ran over three old ladies.

**Summer-** That was forever ago.

**Marissa-** it was yesterday.

**Summer-** well they shouldn't have been in the middle of the road!

**Marissa-** they were in the cross walk!

**Alex-** I'll drive.

After getting some Del Chicken they headed back out on the road. Marissa sat in the passenger seat with Alex.

**Marissa-** So…

**Alex-** yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about how you've been doing since I've last seen you.

**Marissa-** oh, well. Ryan drama, my mom's a bitch, and summer and Seth are driving me nuts. You?

**Alex-** Well, I think I might stay with my grandpa Caleb for the rest of the year.

**Marissa-** yeah!

-don't sound too excited

**Marissa-** why?

**Alex-** my mom is having problems with my lifestyle.

**Marissa-** lifestyle?

**Alex-** you mean Seth hasn't told anyone?

**Marissa-** I'm confused.

**Alex-** I'm different than you Marissa. I like different things…well really the same thing but

**Marissa-** Alex! Just spit it out.

**Alex-** I'm gay.

**Marissa-** really? That's great! I mean it's great that you're so open about it.

Seconds passed.

**Alex-** so you're really okay with this?

**Marissa-** yeah. So how did you know you were gay?

**Alex- **well i've always had a crush on this one girl I knew. But, I always thought it was an innocent crush. That was until I started thinking more and more about her and I couldn't get her outta my mind!

**Marissa-** so, how did your parents find out?

**Alex- **they kinda caught me with one of my ex's.

**Marissa-** you mean they

**Alex-** yup, they walked in right in the middle of it.

After the laughter died down Marissa found herself becoming curious.

**Marissa-** why did you two break up?

**Alex-** she was the typical detached, over possessive, protective to a fault, jealous kinda girl.

**Marissa- ** oh yeah, on of those.

**Alex- ** but its all for the best. Wow, were here.

Marissa looked out the window. Her breath was taken away as she looked out into the Chicago scenery. The lights from the city were lit up almost like they were putting on a show for the group.

**Summer-** its beautiful.

Summer wore a look of pure awe on her face. Tonight seemed so romantic she had to latch on to Seth.

Marissa looked at Alex. The way the lights lit up her eyes. Marissa and Alex were sharing a moment truly special. Marissa was gathering the courage to lean into Alex's inviting lips when…

**Summer-** Achoo!

**Alex-** So let's find a hotel.

Feedback please. I'm an amateur so help me with any mistakes. Oh, yeah, um time doesn't make sense in this fic, but time doesn't really matter. In my fic it only takes a few hours to get to Chicago.


	4. Old Friends, New Developments

Once they found a hotel that was suitable for Summer, they got freshened up and got ready for a night out on the town.

Marissa- So where are we gonna go?

Alex- I know a place we can get in no problem.

Summer- Is it up to MY standards?

Alex- Yes. Celebrities hang out there.

Summer- Fantastic.

At the club, the line into the club was around the block. It seemed as though everyone in Chicago was trying to buy or woo their way into this club.

The sign above read Oasis.

Seth- Club Oasis?

Alex- Yeah, it's "too good to be true."

The group cut straight to the front.

Alex- Hey Tony!

Tony- Alex? Shit! Never thought I'd see you again! Where ya been?

Tony looked like the largest person ever. He was black and looked like he just stepped off the cover of some muscle magazine. Seth examined his own arms; he flexed and then stopped looking around hoping that no one had just seen him do that. Some girls began giggling and he immediately turned around blushing.

Alex- Well yeah, I guess my dad doesn't trust me here anymore. I've been in L.A.

Tony-Yeah, well it's been good seeing you. You guys go right in.

Alex- Hey, I'll meet up with you guys in a sec. Find a table.

Alex- (To Tony)- Um, so has Aubrey been around?

(Authors note- In this fic I'm using Aubrey O'Day. She's from Making the band 3. Here, she's not in the band and I don't think she sings, although she could, it doesn't make any difference to me. Continue.)

Tony- Aubrey is always around. Miss her?

Alex- Always. Is she here?

Tony- Haven't seen her but I'm sure she'll show.

Alex- Don't tell her I'm here if you see her, I…

Girl- Alex Nichol…is that you?

Turning around Alex saw her 5'5" of absolute gorgeousness. Brunette hair with some highlights. Green eyes and the flattest stomach you could imagine.

Alex- Aubrey O'Day?

Aubrey- Hey.

Alex- Hey.

Marissa- Hey Alex, are you okay?

Alex- Marissa! Hey! Yeah, um, I'm fine, just…hey, this is Aubrey. Aubrey this is Marissa.

Aubrey- Nice to meet you.

The two shook hands and Marissa couldn't help to notice her amazing beauty. She felt the jealousy begin to stir within her but she kept it down. She refused to be mean to a friend of Alex.

Marissa- Yeah, it's nice to meet you too.

Alex- Marissa, um why don't you go meet up with Seth and Summer and I'll be in in a minute.

Marissa- Okay, hurry.

Marissa walked away, feeling dejected.

Marissa, in her head- Who the hell is she?

Alex-(To Aubrey) Um, we should talk.

Aubrey- Yeah.

Summer- Where's Alex?

Marissa- She's outside talking to her friend Aubrey.

Seth-Aubrey O'Day?

Marissa- How the hell should I know?

Seth- What crawled into your underwear and bit you in the ass?

Anywhoo…as I was saying, Alex has been in love with her for years.

Marissa- What? Oh yeah.

Marissa remembered her talk with Alex about "the girl".

Marissa, in her head- Might as well stop trying, fuck me in the ass! Well fine, she doesn't need me, I don't need her. Maybe, well…maybe Alex doesn't have a chance with this Aubrey.

Marissa- Is Aubrey a lesbian?

Seth-Bi why? Hey I just rhymed!

Marissa- Alex needs to come back.

Ring, Ring

Seth-Hello. Yeah? Oh but…well I know, but this was suppose to be our first…alright, yeah.

Seth- Well, Alex had to go handle some "unfinished business".

Seth even emphasized his point by making little quotation symbols…he again noticed the same girls from outside again laughing and pointing at him.

Summer- Cohen? Are you alright? Is it too hot in here for you?

Seth Quickly-I'm fine!

Marissa-Excuse me. I need to be…far away from here.

Summer- Marissa, wait!

Seth again looked over to the two girls…he immediately felt the blush rise to his face.

Seth-Wait!Girls!

Aubrey-So, anything new since we last talked.

Alex-Well…I grew an inch!

Aubrey-Alex…

Alex- My friends and I are on a road trip. This is our first stop.

Aubrey- Thought you'd get me outta the way?

Alex- Why would I wanna do that? You know how I feel about you.

Aubrey- Just me this time? I Don't wanna lose you to Jodie again.

Alex- I don't know if we can be together.

Aubrey- Why?

Alex- Cuz I live in New Port, California and you live in Chicago. I don't do long distance relationships.

Aubrey- What about just for your vacation? Just your stay in Chicago? I really like you Alex.

Alex- I have to think.

Aubrey- Alright. Just tell me, is there anyone else?

Alex- I don't know yet.

Aubrey- Okay.

On the walk back to the hotel, Alex knew that she couldn't be with Aubrey. She couldn't be with Aubrey until she knew there was absolutely no chance with her and Marissa.

Walking into the elevator of her hotel, Alex knew she had to question Marissa about their relationship.

The elevator binged indicating it had reached Alex's floor. The doors opened and Alex stepped outside. She turned right and that's when she saw it, Marissa pressed up against her door with some guy kissing and touching her.

Alex knew, right there and then that Marissa was straight. She turned around and walked away.

Once in the elevator Alex thought to herself 'Of course she's straight." Alex began to laugh at her own stupidity.

'Now I know. Aubrey can have all of me.'


	5. Not so good morning

Seth- Hey, I come bearing breakfast.

Marissa-Ugh!

Summer-Rise and shine drunken beauty.

Seth-C'mon, we've got all the traditional breakfast treats; pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausage, eggs, bacon, coffee, oj, bagels…

Summer- And aspirin.

Marissa- Thanks…this is way too much food for me.

Seth- Well, I was kinda hopin Alex was in here.

Marissa- um…she isn't with you guys?

Summer- She didn't come in last night?

Seth- No, I just figured she was n here. Oh no! She's been kidnapped!

Summer- Check your phone, see if she called you.

Seth-What? I think I would have heard the phone ring if she had…oh…one new voice mail…alright then.

Seth dialed the number and put his cell on speaker.

Alex- Hey Seth, its Alex. I'm not gonna be at the hotel tonight. I realized some things and I'm spending the night with Aubrey, Ill see you guys in the morning.

The second Seth hung up the phone Alex came in wearing the same clothes she had on the night before.

Alex- Good morning.

Marissa- Oh I'm sure you had a GREAT morning.

Marissa was trying hard not to sound too hostile but was falling short.

Seth- Alex, let me talk to you in our room.

Seth- So what happened last night?

Alex- Aubrey and I talked things through.

Seth- What's that mean?

Alex signaled for Seth to follow her and the two walked back into the room with the two other girls.

Alex- Look, I have something to say. I love you guys and I know this was suppose to be our big bonding trip, but something came up and I've decided to stay in Chicago for the summer. I'll be back when school starts.

Everyone sat stunned. Marissa could do nothing but leave the room.


	6. I'm far from lonely

Summer- What the hell are you doing?

Alex- What are you talking about woman?

Summer- This was suppose to be our trip! Seth and I had it all planned…out…

Alex- Had what planned out?

Summer-Um…Seth?

Seth- We just wanted to get your lesbianism together with Marissa's lesbianism.

Alex- Lesbianism?

Summer- We just wanted to get you and Marissa together.

Alex- But Marissa is S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T! Straight.

Seth- Oh yeah, sure she is…and so is Vin Diesel.

Alex- Okay… that was random. No, really she is.

Seth- She wants some of you. She wants your body, she thinks you're sexy.

During his little song Seth began to dance.

Alex- How do you know?

Summer- As Marissa's BFF, I have special insight.

Seth- And as your BFF…

Alex gave Seth a look.

Seth- Or cousin, whatever, I know you like her.

Alex- Well…I'm with Aubrey.

Summer- Well you will just have to break it off.

Alex- I can't, I love her.

Summer just stands there with her mouth wide open, while Seth looks extremely sad.

Alex- I have to do think…deeply.

A.N. This is a really short chapter…probably the shortest I've ever written…but more is coming. I'm debating on getting Seth and Summer together. I wanna do something original with both their characters but…I can't think of anything that hasn't already been done. The Summer/Jodie thing has been exhausted and I can't bring myself to make Seth gay. I'll have to do some deep thinking.


	7. Oohawkward

Alex walked away from the pair feeling more confused than she ever had. On one hand she did have feelings for Marissa. On the other hand she wasn't sure whether or not to trust Summer's theory about Marissa's feelings for her. She did love Aubrey, but was she still IN love with her?

Alex had a headache and she had only been thinking for the four seconds it took her to walk from one room to the next.

Alex- Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were in here.

Marissa- Story of our relationship; you never noticing me when I'm right there in front of you!

Marissa was desperately trying to hold in her anger, she didn't wanna say something she'd regret but it felt good to finally be able to yell at her.

Alex- I always knew you were around.

Marissa- Yeah, just around. I always knew the second you walked into a room!

Alex- Marissa, of course I noticed you! I wouldn't even see anyone else when you were around me!

Marissa- You never showed it!

Alex- Neither did you!

Marissa- I was scared!

Alex- Me too!

Marissa- I love you!

Alex- I love you too! Wait…what!

Marissa just stared at Alex both fear and confusion evident in her eyes.

Back in the other room:

Aubrey walks into the room just as the screaming match had died down. She immediately stops as she sees Seth and Summer pressed up against the wall adjoining the two rooms.

Summer- Seth! Stop breathing! I can't hear anything.

Seth- Okay…whatever you want Summer…I'll just stop breathing for you.

Aubrey- Um, hi…do you guys know Alex Nichol?

Summer- Yeah, why?

Aubrey- Oh well I'm Aubrey…her kinda girlfriend.

Seth- Wow, it is an extreme pleasure meeting you.

Seth blatenly looked Aubrey up and down.

Summer- Seth, do you need a moment to yourself?

Summer made sure she embarrassed Seth even more by pointing out to Aubrey his crotchal area.

Seth- Haha! That's Summer, she's such a kidder! Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.

Summer- So, you're Alex's Aubrey.

Summer seized the girl up and immediately came to the conclusion that Marissa was still better…course she might be biased.

Aubrey- I guess if that's what you wanna call me. I prefer just Aubrey though.

Aubrey said the whole thing with a smile. She liked Summer…course she was a little creeped out since she mistook Summer sizing her up for Summer checking her out.

Summer- Well Alex is in the other room.

Aubrey- Thanks.

Summer( to herself)- She's nice…too bad that 'cuz of the BFF rule I have to hate her…oh well.

Knock, Knock

Aubrey- Hey Alex, you in here?

Alex- Um…yeah.

Alex was thankful for Aubrey breaking the uncomfortable silence that had lingered in the air since the revelation between her and Marissa, but she knew that since Aubrey was here a whole new type of uncomfortable silence would begin to rear its ugly head.

Marissa- Well I'll leave you two alone.

Alex- Marissa wait, don't go.

Marissa- No, it's fine. I'm gonna go see what Summer's doing. It was nice seeing you again Aubrey.

Aubrey- Yeah, you too.

To Alex- So I was thinking we could go out tonight.

Alex- I don't know. I have a lot to sort out.

Aubrey- All the more reason to go. You need an escape.

Alex- Look, Aubrey, last night I was really confused. I don't know what I want.

Aubrey- Oh…well…If I were you I'd figure it out soon 'cuz I'm not gonna wait forever. I have so many options and I've turned them all down for you. It's not fair for you to lead me on. You should think Alex, get back to me soon.

With that she left leaving Alex alone…all alone.

A.N. There you go…feelings confessed. I'll probably get them together soon…we'll see. I'm still debating about Seth and Summer but I guess we'll just have to wait and see what comes to my mind. Thanks for all the feedback.


	8. A whole new side

That night, instead of staying in and brooding, Alex decided to take the group to the local carnival. She remembered her father taking her to this annual carnival. He use to take her every time they came to Chicago, he always won her a huge teddy bear.

She shook her head, ridding her mind of those memories; it was a very long time ago and she wanted to keep those things in the past.

All of these memories aside she was really having a good time bonding with the group, she finally felt like she was a part of something, like she had a real place in the world.

The teens were currently watching Seth try to win a goldfish.

Alex- Seth give it up! You've already spent 15 bucks on a stupid fish.

Marissa- Yeah, and I'm hungry.

Summer- Whatever! I want the fish. Seth keep trying!

Alex- No! Look I'm hungry too!

Seth- Well, you two go, we'll catch up.

Marissa- Fine, see you guys in a couple hours.

Marissa and Alex began walking out of the carnival area toward the food stands.

Carnie- Hey, win the lovely lady a stuffed bear! C'mon she'll love it! I'm sure you'll get lucky tonight.

Marissa- Oh no, we're not…

Alex- Alright, I'm gonna win you the biggest bear!

Alex walked up to the man holding the basketball.

Carnie- Take your best shot.

Alex took one shot and the ball dropped in, swoosh. Two shots later Marissa was holding the biggest bear she'd ever seen.

Alex- So, what are you gonna name him?

Marissa- I don't know, I was never very good at naming my stuffed animals. I even named one of them teddy bear.

Alex- Call him R.T. you know like Artie. It'll stand for red tongue cuz he's got a red tongue.

Marissa- R.T. it is. Those games are rigged, how'd you win this?

Alex- My dad showed me when I was little; for a while he was a carnie.

Marissa- You two seemed so close, what happened?

Alex- He works a lot and well…it's like he never wants to see me anymore since…well you know.

Marissa- Yeah, I know. I'm sorry.

Alex- Me too… me too. It should get easier once I move in with Grandpa. I am his favorite.

Marissa- Yeah, right. Well now that you're living with Caleb we'll get a lot closer.

Alex- I don't know about that, his house is bigger than all of L.A. I'll have to drive to your room.

Marissa laughed. Alex decided that she liked that laugh and wanted to hear more of it.

Alex- Alright, let's get some food.

Alex and Marissa picked up some Chinese food and took a seat on some pick nick benches.

Summer- Hey guys. Wow huge bear.

Marissa- Alex won it for me.

Summer noticed the two were sitting very close to each other.

Alex- Where's my cousin?

Summer- He ran outta cash so he went to the ATM.

Seth- Hey guys, I'm ready to take another stab at the goldfish.

Alex- No, you're ready to eat.

Alex handed him some of her Chinese.

Seth- Well I guess I am. 'Cmon Sum I'm buying.

Summer-Well duh.

Alex (To Marissa) - Well, I've had fun.

Marissa- Me too. What happened to Aubrey?

Alex-I'm not sure yet…there's a lot to consider. I'm just really confused.

Marissa- But, isn't she the girl from your childhood?

Alex- No, what gave you that idea?

Marissa- Seth told me.

Alex- Well he is on drugs. You're the girl from my childhood.

Marissa- Really? Well you're mine.

Seth- Alright ladies! We're back!

Summer- Yeah, what have you two been up to?  
Summer winked at Marissa.

Alex- Hey, what do you guys say we try a few rides?

Summer- They scare me, they put them up in one day. They probably lose so many nuts and bolts and they DON'T care! Plus, all of them just spin around in circles and that makes me sick!

Seth- How about we try the Ferris Wheel?

Summer- Fine, but if I die I'm personally gonna come back and haunt you all.

As they were walking, they noticed a gay couple and their children getting hounded by some super Christians.

Christian- How could you two raise children? They're gonna turn out to be gay just like you!

Seth- So you're saying gay people raise gay kids?

Seth gave them a skeptical and incredulous look.

Summer- Wait, don't gay people come from straight parents? Hmmm…odd how that works.

The Christians just looked at Summer with their mouths wide open, not knowing what to say.

The group walked away also in awe of Summer.

Alex- Nice one Summer.

Summer- I was just pointing out a flaw in their argument.

Summer smiled feeling proud of herself as well.

The teens split up once they got on the Ferris Wheel; Seth and Summer, Alex and Marissa.

Alex- So, you know that if we were to get together we'll have to deal with super Christians all the time.

Marissa- I don't care what other people think. My friends accept me and that's all I care about.

Alex- Well, I don't know. I just think that…

Marissa- Stop thinking.

With that Marissa crushed their lips together, surprising herself with her boldness. It took Alex a little while to realize what was happening but once she did she threw herself fully into the kiss. Both were surprised with the softness of the kiss, it was tender and passionate at the exact same time. Years of pent up yearning went into the kiss and intensified it that much more.

Marissa was the one to deepen the kiss which prompted Alex to let out a moan that sounded alien even to her own ears.

They broke apart due to lack of oxygen, yet the intensity could still be seen in each others eyes.

They were broken out of their trance by someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see that they were at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel and had a crowd of men, and some women, starring straight at them. Marissa got up blushing profusely, Alex on the other hand got up looking rather proud.

Marissa- Still doubt me

Alex- No, definitely showed me a whole new side of you.

The two walked away lost in their own world.

Seth-So, it's a beautiful night isn't it?

Summer- Yeah, I guess. Where did Coop and Alex go?

Seth- Um, I don't know, they got off before we did.

Summer- Oh! Maybe they finally got together! They were looking awfully cozy before.

Seth- Summer, enough about them.

Seth then tried to put his arm around Summer.

Summer- Cohen! What are you doing?

She shrugged his arm off.

Seth- Sorry. My arm had a spasm. Yeah, I really should get that looked at.

Summer knew there was now trouble.

Summer (to herself)- Shit, why'd he have to make things more complicated than they already are. Should I tell him the truth? God, what is the truth? Maybe I should let him find out on his own. Just great, I need to talk to Coop and Alex.


	9. Choices made

After the girls show at the Ferris wheel they decided that the night would be more interesting if they just went back to the car and had some fun of their own.

Unfortunately for both of them Seth and Summer also decided that no more fun could be had at the carnival.

On The Phone

Marissa- What?

Summer- Holy crap! Calm down Coop! Seth and I are on our way to the car.

Marissa- Why?

Summer- Trust me, no more fun will be had tonight. You two can stay but me and Seth are leaving.

Marissa- No, it's okay we're on our way.

Alex- Who was that?

Marissa- Summer. Apparently we're leaving.

Alex- Oh, I'm actually kinda glad.

Marissa- Why?

Alex- I just can't help but feel like we're moving too fast. I want this, but I don't wanna rush.

Marissa- You're right, I've waited 13 years, I can wait a little longer to tap that ass!

Alex hoped that Marissa was serious because Alex hadn't really decided between her and Aubrey.

Alex knew that she needed to make a decision, but she wanted her cake and she wanted to eat it too.

The ride back to the hotel was awkward and tense. Alex and Marissa could feel the tension rolling off of Summer and Seth just seemed really embarrassed; he wouldn't even look Summer in the eye.

Once the car stopped Alex, Marissa and Summer all but burst through the windows to get out.

Summer felt so bad for hurting Seth, but she also felt bad because she had betrayed Alex. She knew that she couldn't tell Alex what happened yet but things like this have horrible ways of coming out.

The foursome had just gotten out of the elevator when they saw her. Aubrey was standing outside of Alex's room holding a picnic basket in her hands. She also had a small radio and a blanket with her.

Aubrey- Hey, I thought it would be nice if you and I went up to our hill and had a picnic overlooking the city.

Alex- I thought you were gonna wait for me to come to you.

Aubrey- Yeah, well fortune favors the brave, so I thought I'd be brave.

Marissa- Too bad, you can't have her.

Summer and Seth wanted to be far away from the argument that was sure to take place.

Seth- We're just gonna…yeah. We'll be in the room.

Summer- Yeah…wooh…I am beat!

Seth- Yeah, but should you two decide to solve this conflict I don't know… by wrestling in some pudding, I'd be more than happy to be the special referee.

Summer pulled Seth into the room by his ears. Summer needed to get away from this situation really quickly.

Alex- Okay, that was weird.

Marissa- Alex, tell Aubrey that you chose me.

Aubrey- What? Alex c'mon give us a chance. We're so good together.

Alex-Ugh…

Marissa- Alex, c'mon remember tonight. I'm your girl.

Alex- I ugh…

Marissa- Look Ms. Fake tan, Alex chooses me.

Aubrey- Whatever Ms. String bean let Alex speak for herself.

Alex- God! You two come up with the lamest insults! You wanna know what I've decided? I choose neither one of you, at least for now. The four of us are gonna keep going on our road trip. On our way back I'll make my decision, for now though I'm still single.

Good, now I am going to sleep. Marissa, tell Seth to come to bed. Goodnight to both of you.

A/N- Wow, there is your update. It's been FOREVER since I've updated but I've had a huge case of writers block with this one. This one was short I know but hopefully more is on the way.


	10. Wonders

**Where Are We Going?**

Seth had been bugging Alex about what happened between her, Marissa and Aubrey ever since he stepped foot into their room. Alex's patience was starting to thin, but it was nice having someone to talk to about her dilemma.

Seth- So, no decision?

Alex- Nope, I need some time to clear my head.

Seth- But, won't you be spending more time with Marissa than with Aubrey?

Alex- So?

Seth- I just think that it'll be easier for you to fall for Marissa what with you spending so much more time with her, right?

Alex- Never thought of it. Oh well, I just don't wanna worry about it anymore.

Seth- Ok, but if you don't pick Aubrey, can I have her?

Alex- Sure, if she'd want you.

Seth- Why wouldn't she?

Alex- She thinks you're gay.

Seth- Hoover-dam, tell me you're joking.

Alex- Nope.

Seth- Well you have to tell her how straight I am.

Alex- No I don't.

Seth- You're just jealous.

Alex- What?

Seth- You probably told her just so that she wouldn't want me. I can't believe that you would stoop so low.

Alex- Trust me, I didn't. What was with you and Summer in the car?

Seth- Well goodnight cousin of mine, we have a big day tomorrow.

Before Alex question him, Seth turned off the lights and pretended to snore.

Since Alex wasn't really interested in what went on in his life, she rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Alex decided that they needed to see more before moving on, so she decided to take them out to Lake Michigan.

Seth- So, here we are.

Marissa- Yes…we are.

Summer- What do you do here?

Alex- Same things you do when you go to any lake.

Summer- So, we're done already?

Alex- When you go to a lake you just stand there?

Marissa- No. We sit there.

Alex- Ok, well…back in the car?

Seth- Yeah. Hey, I hear in Ohio they have the Largest Spoon in the world. We have to stop there.

Marissa- To see a big spoon?

Seth- They'll be shopping.

Marissa- Touristy junk shopping.

Summer- So? It's still shopping.

Alex- Great, you don't wanna see one of the world's greatest natural wonders, but we're excited about a big spoon?

Guy- Hey, I can show you something big right here.

Alex was about to punch the guy but she noticed that his comment was directed at Seth.

Seth- I am NOT gay.

Alex- Guess Aubrey's not the only one that thinks you're queer.

Summer- It's the shirt Cohen. You shouldn't wear pink.

Seth- It's red.

Marissa- Yeah, faded red.

Seth- Thank you.

Marissa- Faded until it turned pink.

Seth- That's it! In the car!


	11. Hysteria

**Where are we going?**

The gang had been on the road for a half hour. Somewhere during that time everyone realized that things were very uncomfortable for them.

Seth was still embarrassed about trying to put the moves on Summer and failing miserable. It hadn't been the first time Seth had been turned down by a woman, but this time he couldn't escape the person he had unsuccessfully courted. Seth was also pretty steamed at the guy who flirted with him, it wasn't that he was a homophobe, but Seth was clearly not gay, he loved women.

Summer was feeling dejected and lonely. Not only had she been rejected by someone she actually cared for, but she was going crazy not being able to tell anyone. This wasn't the thing that a person like Summer shouted in the streets. She was upset and mad that someone dare reject her. Now, Summer knew that not all people wanted her, but she never met a person who wanted to be with her one moment and then completely ignored her the next. She knew that she couldn't keep this inside any longer or she would explode, but she needed just the right time to find Marissa or Alex, preferable Alex.

Alex was feeling confused and a little more than aroused. Marissa had been subtly flirting with her since the moment they stepped into the car, from light touches to caresses on her thigh, Marissa had done it all and it was driving her crazy. Alex thought back to her conversation with Seth, yes, this was indeed unfair to Aubrey.

Marissa could see that she was close to getting to Alex; she knew that Alex was close to cracking and she liked it.

Marissa slopped her hands slightly into Alex's skirt lightly caressing the insides of Alex's thighs. Marissa was getting too close for Alex's comfort.

Alex- Seth!

Alex's voice cracked and she came off sounding desperate. Marissa smirked and extracted her hand just before Summer turned around to see what was wrong.

Summer- Geez! Loud much?

Alex- I think we should stop!  
Seth- Why? What's wrong?

Alex- I think we need…to EAT!

Marissa leaned in to whisper into the blonde's ear.

Marissa- Yeah, I could go for eating something hot and sweet.

Seth and Summer were unaware of what was going on right behind their backs since they had turned around before seeing Marissa's tempting of Alex.

Seth- We just ate breakfast not too long ago.

Alex- Oh yeah, sorry.

Marissa once again slipped her hand into Alex's skirt.

Alex- I feel sick!

Summer- What? Oh you better not throw up in here.

Alex- No, I won't but can I switch seats with you? I think being able to see the scenery will really help me out.

Seth- Alright just let me find a gas station to turn into.

Alex noticed that Marissa immediately retracted her hands and faced away from her. The blonde wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from the brunette.

Alex- Hey, (whispering) what's wrong?

Marissa- What do you care?

Alex- I care.

Marissa- That's why you're aching to get away from me.

Alex- I'm aching, that's why I need to get away from you. It's not fair to Aubrey. Marissa- Not fair? I can't convince you to be with me just using my personality, now that I wanna use my body, it's not fair!

Alex- I LOVE your personality. I just don't think it's fair to Aubrey for me to pay extra attention to you.

Marissa- Alex, I can't hold back, it's too hard.

Alex- You have no choice. But if it helps, I do love you.

Marissa- Then why…

Before Marissa had the chance to finish her question, the car stopped and Summer stepped out of the car.

Seth- Wait, Summer, Alex can you drive? My back is starting to cramp up. Summer, you can stay up here; I'll go to the back.

Alex- Yeah, sure.

Marissa- Come here Seth, you can lie down; put your head in my lap.

Alex smiled; Marissa was always so sweet and thoughtful. Then again, so was Aubrey. Both women were so alike, that's probably why the blonde was so confused. Both were so similar and she loved the qualities that they both contained.

Summer- So Ms. Cohen, how are you?

Alex- Fine…why?

Summer- You just looked kinda lost.

Alex- Well, you know…just thinking.

Summer- Yeah, me too.

Alex- Wow…the great Ms. Roberts thinks? I thought you were too hot for that.

Summer- See? I knew you thought I was hot.

Alex- So, what were you thinking about?

Summer knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for. The brunette threw a glance back to see Seth fast asleep, kinda drooling all over Marissa. Marissa was also asleep and listening to her ipod. 'Now or never' thought Summer.

Summer- About Aubrey.

Alex- Aubrey? Thinking about my situation too?

Summer- Something like that.

Alex- Don't worry, it'll all work itself out. And, if not, well then I've personally ruined our group of friends.

Summer- So, when did you know you liked girls?

Alex- Um…Hey! Marissa asked me that exact question earlier in the trip, later she told me she liked me. You're not gonna do that too right?

Summer- Alex, that night that I told you about our plan to get you and Coop together, I bumped into Aubrey on her way out. She seemed upset so I took her to get coffee. One thing led to another and…

Seth- I can't believe it!

Summer and Alex both looked back surprised at Seth's outburst. When they looked Seth was still asleep apparently having a dream.

Alex- So…what? You guys had sex?

Summer- No, we just kissed…a lot.

Alex- Oh. Well I guess my decision just got a lot easier.

Summer- So you're not mad?

Alex- No way, I know how easily it isn't fall for that girl. She really is great; she just sometimes gets caught up in the moment and doesn't always think things through.

Summer was crushed. Was she just some mistake to Aubrey?

Alex noticed Summer's visible deflation and added:  
Alex- Who knows how Aubrey feels, I'm just saying don't get too wrapped in her yet.

Summer- Don't worry about it. She obviously already made her decision.

Alex- I wouldn't say that. Aubrey's scared of change. I'm safe and dependable. You're new to her and she just might not know what to do about it. So, she went with what she already knew. Give it time; you'll discover what's really right for you.

Summer- Thanks for the pep talk coach.

Alex- Don't worry about it. So ugh…you're ugh…

Summer- Gay? Yes.

Alex- Really, but I thought…

Summer- Yeah, I just figured that if I ignored it long enough it would go away.

Alex- Yeah, been there.

Summer- Really? You seem so confident.

Alex- Well, inside I don't feel it. I mean I couldn't come out to my parents, I hate meeting new people cuz you never know how they'll react. I didn't even tell you and Marissa.

Summer- Yeah, it is pretty scary.

Alex- Once my parents did find out I got shipped off to my grandpa's house.

Summer- Wow.

Alex- Yeah, you don't feel so confident being yourself when the two people who made you hate who you are.

Summer- I can't even imagine.

Alex- Yeah, and you won't have to, you're dad's a great guy.

Summer- Yeah he is. But, we're your family now; us, the Cohen's and Caleb, you're set.

Alex- I guess you're right.

Summer- So, what now? Do I 'come out'?

Alex- Well, first we have to get you registered, your official card should come in the mail in 2-3 weeks. Do you mind if I say I recruited you, one more person and I get the free toaster.

Summer stared at Alex with a blank, almost overwhelmed expression.

Alex- Gotcha.

Summer- Thank the Lord!

Alex- But for real, you don't have to do anything until you're ready.

Summer- I think I am. One night stands and week long secret flings just don't leave me satisfied anymore.

Alex- I understand.

Summer- I want more. I want Eskimo kisses, and to be held during really scary parts of a movie.

Alex- You'll find it, just be patient and open.

Summer- One day I'll find my Marissa or my own punk beauty.


	12. The Diner

**Where are we Going?**

Alex and Summer had fallen into a peaceful comfortable silence. Alex had even heard Summer snoring not too long ago.

The blonde felt a lot more comfortable with her decision. She had actually reached her decision about choosing Marissa before they even stepped into the car. Alex knew that no one compared to Marissa, she was what the blonde had wanted since childhood. Now that she knew Aubrey and Summer might have something going on, she was a lot less worried about hurting her.

Alex heard a stirring behind her. She looked in the rear view mirror to see Seth awake, his sitting up also caused Marissa to wake up.

Alex wanted to tell Marissa of her decision now, but she figured she should probably wait until they were alone and Seth wasn't wiping his drool from Marissa's lap. Alex knew that if she was going to tell Marissa that she also wanted to be with her, she was going to have to do it in the most romantic way possible. Now she just needed to figure out what that was.

Seth- Hey, how long have we been driving?

Alex- Long enough. Oh yeah, we're not gonna be able to pass by the largest spoon.

Seth- What? Why?

Alex- Because it's not on our way to Washington. That's where we're going right?

Summer finally stirred.

Summer- What's going on?

Marissa- We were trying to figure out where to go.

Summer- I'm sick of all this drama! Just pick somewhere!

Marissa- Calm down Sum! Look, let's try to head to New York. My aunt lives there.

Summer- I LOVE your aunt!

Alex- Alright. We got a long drive ahead of us then.

Summer- Let's stop for food.

Marissa- Yeah, you've been driving a long time, I'll take over next.

Seth- Oooh! Let's get waffles.

Alex- No, no waffles.

Summer- I want real food Cohen!

Marissa- Alex, you're driving, you pick. God, we can't go anywhere without arguing. Children, I swear!

Seth- (mumbled) - You like it.

A short time later, the gang stopped at some small dinner. Summer openly expressed her disapproval but the other three ignored her, as usual, and walked in.

They were all seated and had a menu in front of each of them.

Summer couldn't stand the silence that had engulfed the group. She knew why Alex and Marissa were feeling slightly shy with each other, but she was puzzled as to why Seth had barely looked at her during this leg of their journey. She couldn't take it anymore. The last thing she wanted was for Seth to hurt, but she had no choice but to turn him down. Summer needed to explain.

Summer- I have to tell you guys something.

The group looked at her expectantly.

Summer- Well, see. There's something I've kept hidden from you guys.

Alex- Summer! Come with me to ugh…get the food!

Summer- Don't they serve you here?

Alex- I guess not, see people going up to order.

Summer- K…

When they were out of earshot Alex turned to the small brunette.

Alex- Leave out the parts about Aubrey, for now. Please.

Summer- Why?

Alex- Because I don't want Marissa thinking that I'm only choosing her because of you and Aubrey.

Summer- Alright, but do eventually tell her.

They both turned when they noticed Marissa walking towards them.

Marissa- The waitress just came. What you guys were walking towards was the salad bar.

Alex- Oh, my mistake. Blonde you know.

When the gang sat down and got positioned again Summer began to speak.

Summer- I ugh…

Seth- Oh, the waitress said she'd be back in a moment.

Summer- Cohen!

Seth- Sorry. Continue.

Summer- Alright, as you already know, I have a secret. I'm sorry to have kept this from you, but I just felt comfortable with it myself.

Summer faltered for a moment. Her nerves getting the best of her.

Marissa- Summer?

Summer- I can do this. I'm ugh…see…I'm…gay.

Marissa- Oh.

Seth- Oh too.

Summer- Oh?

Marissa- Sorry. You know you're my best friend. I love you.

Seth- (finally closing his mouth)- So, that's why you turned me down?

Summer nodded. Seth's face immediately turned into a huge grin.

Waitress- Can I get you guys something?

Seth-I'm not unattractive, she's just GAY!

Waitress- Um…alright. Drinks?


	13. On the line

**Where are we Going? **

Aubrey was confused about things. She knew that she liked Summer, but she was scared to change. It seemed to her that she had been pinning for Alex so long she forgot how to let any one else in. Also, realistically, Aubrey barely knew Summer, sure she felt a charge for her, but she didn't really KNOW her. Aubrey decided to call her best friend, the only person who could help her make such a difficult decision. She picked up the phone and dialed 10 numbers she knew by heart.

Aundrea- Hello?

Aubrey- Hey girl.

Aundrea- Hey, how are you?

Aundrea and Aubrey had been best friends since they were young and had seen each other at different singing competitions. The two had grown apart slightly since Aundrea moved to California, but the still considered each other best friends.

Aubrey- I've been better.

Aundrea- Aw sweetie what's wrong.

Aubrey- I'm having girl trouble.

Aundrea- I know.

Aubrey- How?

Aundrea- You're always having girl trouble. Alex right?

Aubrey- Kinda. See, Alex and her friends came here for like a road trip. It was cool, and it looked like we were gonna get back together but she had this thing going on with one of her friends.

Aundrea- Oh honey, I'm so sorry.

Aubrey- No, that's not the problem, at first I thought it was but I think I'm over her. Anyway, m…she had a friend with her, and um…I don't know, we hung out…I like her.

Aundrea- So, where's the problem?

Aubrey- I got scared…and she's pretty mad at me for trying to get back with Alex after we kissed.

Aundrea- Oh…bad move.

Aubrey- I know that…what do I do?

Aundrea- Try and get her back.

Aubrey- But I'm scared, it would be a long distance relationship and I barely know her…

Aundrea- You'll never know where this can go until you try. Aubrey you have to be strong, I know you are…show it to…what's her name?

Aubrey- Summer.

Aundrea-Summer?

Aubrey-Summer.

Aundrea- Alright, show your strong side to Summer.

Aubrey- I have no choice.

Aundrea- Where are they now?

Aubrey- Um, I talked to Alex after she found out about Summer and I and I guess they're on their way to New York.

Aundrea- Well then, you've gotta go there and get your girl.

Aubrey- Yes ma'am…geesh, who woulda thought you could be so butch?

Aundrea- Oh, while you're their you should audition for some group P. Diddy's putting together. They're doing New York in like 5 days and Cali next week. Wouldn't it be cool if we made it?

Aubrey- I'll try out, but c'mon, what are the odds we will both make it?

Aundrea- Alright, I'll talk to you later girl.

Aubrey- Bye, love you.

Aundrea- Love you too.

Aubrey hung up the phone with a new found resolve setting in.

AN- Yeah, I had to put in SOME making the band stuff, but there will hardly be any mention to the show. Sorry for the delayed update, but I'm questioning if people are still interested. Thanks for the updates I have received, hopefully I'm still writing for someone out there. Malex action coming up shortly.


	14. Super 8

The group had been driving for what seemed like ever. Even though it only took 12 hours to get from Chicago to New York, with their frequent stops, they decided to stop and spend the night in Pennsylvania. Seth was currently driving with Alex in the passenger seat. They had all taken turns driving, which meant that during Summer's turn driving they pulled into a mall and spent hours there, and during Seth's turn they saw the biggest ball of lint in America.

Seth- How about over here?

Alex- Whatever, I'm so tired I don't care where we sleep.

Seth- Looks kinda shady.

Alex- Don't worry, we're just gonna crash for a couple hours and then be up in the morning, we're almost there.

Seth- Alright, I'll go get us a room.

Alex was left in the car with a sleeping Summer and Marissa. She sat still pondering what she was going to do to get Marissa back. Roses and candles seemed too simple, she needed to make a big gesture to get her girl and she needed to do it soon.

After about 5 minutes of listening to Summer snore Seth ran back to the car.

Seth- Alright, I got us a room for all of us.

Alex- Sounds good, I'm so tired. Wake them up.

Seth- No, have you ever tried to wake Summer up? I might as well just punch myself and save her the trouble.

Alex- She hits?

Seth- Hard.

Alex- Alright…never mind then. Marissa, wake up.

Marissa- No, 5 more minutes.

Alex- We're stopping at a motel…wake up.

Marissa- Why? Fine, it's cold.

Alex- Take my jacket. Wake Summer up.

Marissa- Are you shittin' me? Hell no! I'm not goin anywhere near her and her fists of fury.

Alex- Fine, I'll carry her! Fuck!

Seth- Quit pouting cousin of mine…geesh! That's not helping your bad ass image.

Alex- C'mon Summer. Oomph! How much do you weigh? Holy hell.

Summer- But I want an oompa loompa daddy.

Alex- Issues, she' got serious issues.

They made their way into the hotel room that Seth had rented. The three teens immediately stopped to look around the room.

Marissa- Gross! What's that smell?

Seth- Smells like poo wrapped in burnt hair!

Alex- It stings the nostrils.

Marissa- Quit quoting anchor man!

Seth- Someone's cranky. You know I really think you need to get laid.

Alex- Seth! Shut up!

Alex practically threw Summer on the bed, she landed with a thud.

Seth- Well, the beds sound soft and comfortable.

Marissa- Well the bathroom's alright.

Seth- I doubt people really use anything in here except for the beds.

Alex- Thanks for the mental image. Let's just get some sleep and we'll take off in the morning.

Marissa- Sounds good.

The two girls began changing their clothes when they noticed that Seth was still in the room, and wasn't going to turn around anytime soon.

Marissa- Seth! What are you doing?

Seth- Nothing.

Alex- Turn around ass.

Seth- And miss the free show?

Marissa- Ew! She's your cousin.

Seth- Only by blood.

Alex- Seth, bathroom, now.

Seth- Fine, but if you two can't handle being in the same room being half naked, don't mind me, I'll just be watching from the bathroom.

Alex- Seth!

Seth- Alright, I'm going! Keep your shirt on, unless Marissa wants to help you remove it.

Seth narrowly missed being hit by shoes thrown by the girls. The girls dressed in silence, they were successful in being able to be half naked and near each other without letting their eyes wonder.

Marissa- Okay Summer, move over.

Alex- Oh, you're sleeping with Summer.

Marissa- Well yeah, I doubt Aubrey will appreciate the unfair advantage of me sleeping in the same bed as you.

Alex- Marissa, it's not like that…

Alex was interrupted when she heard a loud crash come from the bathroom.

Seth-It's alright, I'm ok…just ugh, Alex can you get me some band aids, ice and a mop.

Alex- We have none of those things.

Seth- Oh, alright then…

The two girls laid in their separate beds, neither said anything, the only sound in the room being Summer's snoring and occasional groans they could hear from the bathroom.

20 minutes later Seth came back into the room and laid in bed next to his cousin. Once he was sure Marissa was asleep, he spoke.

Seth- Don't worry cousin, I'm here for you and to make sure you get your girl. I wanna see you happy with her.

Alex- You just wanna see us kiss.

Seth- No! That's only an extra perk.

The next morning, the birds were once again chirping, the sun was shinning with a light that…

Summer- Eewww! What the HELL is wrong with you guys! This place is DISGUSTING! Oh my GOD!

Alex- SHUT THE HELL UP!

Summer- NO! I just caught an STD! I can feel the germs crawling on my body.

Seth- I guess we're up.

Marissa- Holy crap Sum. Calm down.

Summer- I will not. Let's leave. That's the last thing I let you guys do to me while I'm asleep.

Seth- Alright, let's shower and then we'll hit the road again.

Summer- Fine, me first….ick.

Two hours later the group was seated for breakfast. They stopped at a random restaurant and were currently eating.

Seth- So, um…nobody likes guys here…huh. So any lesbianic stories you guys need to get off your chests?

Seth was pegged in the head with three napkins.

Seth- Guess not, just remember, I'm ALWAYS here for you guys.

Marissa- Alex you're vibrating.

Seth- Yay!

Marissa- No, your phone's vibrating.

Alex- Oh, sorry I'll be right back.

Alex slipped out of the booth and walked outside to take the call.

Alex- Hello?

Aubrey- Hey, where are you guys?

Alex- Pennsylvania. Why?

Aubrey- I'm gonna meet you guys in NY.

Alex- What? Wait…why?

Aubrey- Not for you, I need to talk to Summer.

Alex- Um…you should wait a couple days…

Aubrey-No, I got my flight for tonight. I'll see you guys there. Oh, don't tell Summer, I'm gonna surprise her. Gotta go, bye.

Alex- No, wait! Hello? Hello? Shit! Marissa! I'm gonna need to think fast to get her back.

AN- THANK YOU! I was really starting to believe nobody cared about this story and I was the only one who actually was interested, but I have felt the love from you guys. Keep it comin cuz the feedback really clears my writers block. So yeah, thanks.


End file.
